A Jedi's Destiny
by King Buster
Summary: Lion King/Star Wars X-OVER! see what happens in this epic tail!
1. Chapter 1

(c)This story does not in any way infringe on the Lion King and Simba's Pride franchise in any way. There for this story was made not to make money and not to overide any copy right laws placed by Disney and company.

Chapter 1

The Begining

Shortly after World War II, a corporation by the name of X began experimental studies on the animals of Africa and discovered a way to convert a normal human being in to a lion and or other creatures that were brought back by various raids on places like Kenya. Now some 50 years later, the same corporation has converted two men in to lion's. Corp. X hopes to find out any way to breed half human/lion mix's to substitute for loss of manpower in wars and peace battles.

Pride Lands 1997

Simba and Nala just celebrated the birth of their daughter Kiara. Every thing was going to plan in the ceremony until a dark and distant figure appeared in the distance.

He Slowly walked to a strange rock figure that had so many creatures gathered around it. "Now what is all of this for? Why are all of those animals around that rock any way?" He thought to him self as he looked down at a vid screen that was surgically implanted by his corp. He continued to go father a head and stopped due to a noisy beeping on the implant. He looked at it and saw that the Atom Reconstructed was ready to begin its job. "Not now you stupid thing!" He yelled. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" He moaned in pain. He fell to the ground and started to scream like he was a pregnant woman giving birth, but in his case it was not giving birth. He was changing!

Zazu's attention was distracted as Rafiky presented Kiara to the animals. "Sounds Like creature giving birth out there" he said into Simba's ear. "What, where?" Simba replied. "Over there sir". Zazu reported. "Go see what the problem is then wilya, I'm kind of busy here" Simba Ordered.

When Zazu got to the location of which he thought he saw the creature. There was nothing in sight but an odd looking bluish material on the ground covered with the words "CORP. X". Zazu returned to pride rock after an extensive search of the area. He now was in a meeting with Simba. "I'm sure a saw at least a Lion sir" He said to Simba. "Ok then, what is this talk about a bluish material?" Simba asked. "It had the words CORP. X on it. There was a little blood on the Blue thing though" Zazu said.

Now the movie Simba's Pride kicks in


	2. Chapter 2 Zira's Alive!

Chapter 2

Zira's Alive!

After Kiara and Kovu were married, the pride lands were peacefully quite. The once elegant Zira was found barely alive by the stranger that had appeared only when Kiara was presented. He picked her limp body up and started to find his way back to the conversion site. The site for 17 months had been his home. When he found it, Zira was starting to wake up. He put her down and left without a word in search of something for her eat.

Zira finally opened her eyes after hours of pain and suffering due to the vultures that circled her when the stranger found her. She looked at the ceiling of the cave she was in for a long time until she heard a voice out side. "Who are you" the voice asked. "I'm the master of this cave" Another voice said. "Is there any one else in that cave mister……." "Buster, my name is Buster Tiberious" The one said again. "And, no there is no one in side the cave" Buster said. "Ok, carry on" the first voice said.

Zira backed up against the wall of the cave when this Buster T. entered the cave. He sat down and turned to face Zira and passed her a chunk of meat. She hesitated for a couple of seconds and then leaned forward and took the piece of meat into her mouth. She went back to the wall and slowly started to eat the meat. "My name is Buster, What is yours?" he asked. "M-my name is Zira" She squeaked out under her eating frenzy. "Why did you save me?" Zira asked. "It's my nature to help others in need. In fact when I saved you, I noticed who attractive you were" Buster said. "Attractive? Me attractive!?" she laughed with an al most upset way. "Yes attractive" Buster replied. "But look at me! All mangled and stuff!" She Yelled. "Ah that's just little minor reflections of a great and attractive Lioness" Buster said with ease. "But why do you think I'm attractive?" Zira asked wide eyes. "Because of all the time I have spent here hiding in the shadows down wind of that idiot Simba. You're the first lioness I love for what I have read in the eyes of Simba and Nala of how much you were powerful and graceful at Team work in a pride, that's why Zira" Buster Said. With those words, Zira got up and walked over to Buster. She nuzzled up against Buster's side and laid back down at his side.

United States/. White House

"Now every one are you sure buster has not replied to the orders given to him over the last 14 months?" The President of the US asked his legislature. "Mr. President, as a representative of CORP. X. Yes Capt. Buster never replied to any transition's over the covert Ethernet system supplied by Canada's Prime Minister and the CIA" A man said as he got up in the last row of the meeting room. "Is that true Mr. Valekahn?" The secretary of defense asked as he looked at the print outs of Buster's Geographic location. "Yes it's all true Mr. Deker. It's apparent that he has changed into the lion that was electronically stored in the vid screen computer. It's also known that he has achieved the respect of a lioness as well" Mr. Valekahn reported to the Secretary of defense. The president then made a funny strange face spoke "When you say, achieved the respect of a lioness. Are you hinting that Capt. Buster has found a mate down there as a lion?" Mr. Valekahn paused for a moment. "Mr. President. He indeed has found a mate, but this is not for certain. Now for example, a pride consists of an alpha lion like we categorize the lead male of a wolf pack. This lion may chose to breed with any member of the lioness's of the pride and therefore makes a, if you will, feline pack of the same value" explained Valekahn. "This is stupid! This meeting is over gentlemen. If you want to speak to me on this idiotic topic, forget it!" The President yelled.

With those words, the meeting was over and the men that were at the meeting left for their homes. Instead of going home, Mr. Valekahn stayed at the White House. Around 10 PM that same night, he slipped in to a highly restricted area and started work on his anti lion system. Under the noise of the welding rod, he spoke. "Buster, my dear-dear friend. Your as good as dead!"

Pride Lands

Simba was having a hard time when he heard of Zira not being dead.


	3. Chapter 3 The rising of Outlander rock

Chapter 3

The rising of Outlander rock

Some where in the barren wastelands called the outlands, buster took his mate Zira to found a pride of their own. This area was north of pride rock and was once a long time ago a safe and green area until the drought of 1941 struck with tremendous power to the area surrounding it. Buster believed that Simba's bloodline dated back to east part of the area.

"Buster! Were the hell are we!!?" Zira yelled over the cries of a sandstorm. "We have just a little more to go until we reach the north area's center! Hang in there, luv!" Buster said in a low and compassionate tone to erasure Zira. Buster and Zira continued to walk into the on coming sandstorm for 2 more painful hours. After the sun had gone down 4 hours earlier, buster and Zira came to a wide patch of sand that had no signs of the storm due to a huge up rooted tree. Buster told Zira to go under the tree and wait for him to return with some food.

Zira was under the tree for almost 12 hours of waiting for Buster to return with the food he promised so many hours ago. "I wonder if he is hurt or some thing? Will Buster return? Will I bear many cubs with him? Return Buster, please return!" she started to think while a tear was forming in her right eye. Just when she was going to bawl out, Buster appeared in the distance with a couple of hornbill birds in his mouth. He crept in under the tree and passed one of the birds to Zira who was trying to conceal her emotions.

"Is there something wrong, Zira?" Buster asked with wide eyes. Zira looked up at Buster. "No there is nothing wrong" She replied. "Good, get that bird in your stomach and get some sleep, because tomorrow you be come the first queen of hell rock" Buster announced. "Ha. The name of our throne sure matches our kingdom" Zira laughed as she feel asleep. She put her head on buster's folded paws and quietly nodded off for the night.

Pride Lands next morning. Nala shook Simba wake while Zazu was reporting that a sandstorm was on it's way to the pride lands. She finally kicked him in the gut, which got him awake. "Owww! What was that for!!?" he yelled as he rubbed his stomach. "Zazu, tell him of the sandstorm" Nala commanded. "Sir! There is one hell of a sandstorm coming this way!" Zazu yelled. "What! Have every animal go to the safe part in Rafikies tree!" Simba ordered.

With in a few hours to spear, most of the animals were hiding in the huge tree of the crazy Baboon. Simba was listening for the storm when he heard a voice come from the sky. This time it was not his father. "Taste the bitterness of defeat Simba!" As it faded away, the storm hit. The howling went on for days. Nothing to eat, no water and not one ounce of fresh air to breathe in. Nala crawled over to her husband and started to sob. "Simba? (SOB!) Will we make it? I can't stand it any more! (SOB) I need water and food! (SOB)" Simba looked down at Nala who now was in a full frenzy crying session. "We will come out of this alive Nala!" He yelled as he looked up through a hole in the canopy of the leaves and saw a glimpse of a star twinkling.

When Simba awoke the next morning, he heard a lot of crying out side and pushed the leaves side and saw the worst damage to the pride lands he had ever seen! "What the? A sandstorm could not have generated this damage!" He thought with rage and sorrows build up inside of him.

Untied States/ White House

"Now gentle men, this sandstorm took out an area equal in size to the Siberian region in Russia. This may seem unbelievable but it has indeed happened. The strangest part about it is that there is no originating spot for the wind to come from. It is like it came out of hell it self" The Secretary of defense addressed to the meeting. "That's bull crap! A sandstorm can't build up like that in any way! Another thing is that the winds recorded by weather SATs indicated that around 2 hours ago, reached a record breaking 450 miles per hour" The president said. The members looked at each other and started to talk about scientific reach. "No! you idiots! I want that land preserved the way it is so I can kill buster when I finish the Khan killing lion. No freaking reach please!" Mr. Valekahn screamed as he entered the meeting room. "Ah, Mr. V, can you clear this Buster crap up as well as reach?" the president asked. "I would be only so kind to, Mr. President." He replied. "Good, then go and take Buster out with all of your man power!" The meeting closed and Mr. Valekahn did the same thing and around 10pm slipped into his lab.

Outlands

After 2 days of the sandstorm, it died down and Buster got up from his sleep and stepped out side. To his amazement, the storm produced a huge solid rock sand dune surrounding the tree were he and Zira were hiding. "What the hell?!" He thought as he stared up the wall that he calculated must be no more than 300 feet high. "Zira! Come quick and look at this thing!" He yelled as he saw a tattered resemblance of the Nazi symbol high upon the wall. On the top of the ridge were 4 flags with a nasty set of scars on them as the symbol.

Zira came out and gasped as the she almost hit the wall of rock hard stone head on. "Were did this thing come from!? What the hell is it!? She asked as she looked up also in amazement. "I wish I knew" Buster said. "I wonder what those swastika's are there for. May be this some kind of joke or something" Buster added. "A swas-swastika? What is a swastika?" Zira asked. "It's a, was a symbol that a country used in a war. They were called Germans and they wanted their race to rule the earth. I do believe they wanted people who had fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes" Buster explained as he sat down on the scorching sand. Zira looked at buster's eyes saw that they were a dark black color. "What was the race called, Buster?" Zira asked. "Buster looked up at the sky as if he was trying to remember something. "They were, umm, I can't remember what they were called" Buster looked at the ground. "What did these Germans do that could have been controversial?" Zira asked again. "At the beginning if the war, they herded many people called Jews into concentration camps. The name concentration camp was plainly a cover up for what they actually were. They were death camps and they would slaughter women and children in showers that had a special system attached to it. The system was a gas system that killed any thing in the area. Young boys of age's 15 and up were to work in the fields and other things while they thought their mothers, brothers and sisters were working just fine in the sewing complex's. In fact, some men had to work in the complex that had all of the dead people's clothing and belonging's. These men at some time or another would come across his wife's wedding ring, clothing, and so on" After buster finished that talking, he laid down on the sand. "That's horrible!" Zira protested. "I know it is horrible. My great cousin was an inmate of one of them" Buster said with a very little hint of a sob. "Well now what do we do?" Zira asked while just getting settled on buster's side. "We wait for some thing to happen" Buster said as he yawned. "Wait? Wait for what to happen…oh, he's sleeping now." Zira started to fall asleep just as fast as Buster did.

Pride Lands

The entire area of the pride lands now was under a good 20 feet of sand. Simba looked around and could only see a few fig trees peering out from the sand. One side of Pride rock was completely covered by the sand and was leaning due to the force of the wind and sand that occurred no more that 4 hors ago.


	4. Chapter 4 Simba's Allegiance

Chapter 4

Simba's Allegiance

The Outlands

Buster took almost three hours to make his way around the newly formed wall. He came back to Zira who was sleeping. Buster looked up the tallest ridge and started to walk to it. He looked up the step sloping wall and sighed. He found a safe location to put his feet and started the climb up it.

After a couple of hours of climbing, buster looked over the edge. He saw an entire green land ready to be taken by him and his mate to rule over. "Wow! What is al of this for" he thought. "Why, Simba, has the tables turned or is this an illusion?" he said with a ground shacking roar.

Down below, Zira was awakened by Buster's voice. She looked up and gasped! "Buster! What are you doing?" she screamed.

Buster looked down to she his mate jump to her feet and yell something. "Nuts. Better make my way down" He said. Buster quickly started to jump his way down on to every paw print he made when he ascended to the top.

Zira's heart was beating like mad when she saw Buster jump to every paw print. Buster now was no more than 40 feet from the ground and lost his footing and tumbled over and over. He made a loud thump noise when he landed. Zira ran to him. He was laughing kind of like when Scar had an evil plan or something. "What is wrong with you Buster!" She sat down and stared Buster in the eye and looked as if she wanted a response. "Whoa! Ouch! Owwwie! That really hurt!… What's with you?!" Buster asked while complaining about his pains. "What do you mean what's with me? I could have lost you today!(Sob)" Zira yelled as she started to cry. "Shit" Buster muttered "(SOB) what?" "Never mind. I wish you were up there with me though. It's awesome!" Buster said. "What's so awesome about it?" Zira demanded. "Our outlands are so green. It's like the tables between us and Simba turned for the best, on our behalf that is" Buster announced. "You mean we have the green pastures and Simba has the sand?!" Zira asked with laughter. "Yes, Simba has the sand and we have the food and water."

Untied States

"Did you see the crap on the radar last night!? The entire area surrounding the Pride lands had it's sand uncovered by more then we thought!" The president yelled straight in the Secretary of defense's face. "Yes I did sir! Damn it! You don't have to yell at me like that!" he objected. "Well would some one like to explain what the hell happened down there?" Mr. Valekahn asked while he entered the same old boring meeting room with some kind of vending machine sandwich. "Ah, Mr. Valekahn, nice of you to join our meeting. Your late pal" The Russian secret agent by the name of Professor X asked. "Your cheap ass equipment is really beginning to piss me off PX. I had some trouble with the logging out process to day if your concerned with my lateness" Mr. Valekahn reported. "Cheap ass! You jerk off! It took me ten years to compile that equipment! Don't you go and bad mouth my county's equipment!" PX yelled. "Guys, don't fight like that, it's so stupid to see grown men argue about computers. Now, what have you collected on this so called sandstorm Mr. Valekahn?" The president asked. "Well it sure has done a number to the locale Pride Lands. What I mean by this is that the pride lands are totally almost covered by the sand by what was called the Outlands" Mr. Valekahn said. "Plus I know for a fact that Buster's radar beacon is working just fine. With the presidents permission, I hope to return to my native country to hunt down buster and kill any thing that blocks my path to doing so" Mr. Valekahn asked. "Of course Mr. V, we can have a drop ship take you to the area" Moments later, Mr. Valekahn got up and left the meeting room and headed for an armory in the basement of the white house.

Pride Lands

Simba had some trouble, but found a good place to stay until he would venture into the altered Outlands to claim it as his Kingdom.

"Simba?" Nala asked. "What is it Nala?" Simba said lazily. "When are you going to claim the outlands?" Nala requested as she cared for her newborn cub named Jester. "I was going to do it when there was no wind blowing as bad as this. I hope that idiot Zira's pride was killed in that storm though so I can claim it as easy as that" Simba said as he ran a paw through Jester's hair. "I wish Jester won't live in this kind of land his whole life though. He's to young to travel is he Zazu?" Zazu looked up from the ground to face Simba. "He would die if we took him out at this point in time. I guess you'll have to go alone on this mission of refuge Sir" Zazu replied before looking back at the ground. "Well I guess there is no time better than the present to go and claim it Nala." Simba said. "Wait! You don't know the outlands as well as I do, Simba" Zazu said.


End file.
